Stormy Skies
by 13dreams13
Summary: Continued on from January 6th's episode, "Clinging in the rain".  What would happen if Lo didnt save Reef and Fin until AFTER they kissed? :  Reefin two shot.


**Stormy Skies.**

**EEEEK! So, did anyone watch last nights episode of stoked, "Clinging in the Rain"?**

**Finally the reefin moment Ive been waiting for FOREVER!**

**In case you missed it, Reef ditched Lo (buried in the sand up to her neck, might i add) to go surfing with Fin and they got stuck in the middle of the storm and he called her "TOTALLY BEAUTIFUL!" omg omg omg omg, FIN BLUSHED! and then they ALMOST KISSED. ALMOST. God, what is WRONG with the stoked writers? Cant they just GIVE us our Reefin kiss? pleaaase? **

**K, well, that almost kiss gave me hope that Reefin was very much alive so, I thought I'd continue on that story line, assuming that Lo didnt save them. (stupid, stupid, Lo! God!**

**I hope you guys appreicate me writing this on a skool night instead of studying for my math exam. ;-) Hee hee.**

**Two shot. :) Might turn it into a story if its really popular.**

**Anyways, Enjoyyyyyyy!**

"I'll bet you 10 bucks by the end of this, my hair will look better than yours." Reef said smugly, holding onto his surfboard for dear life, while staring at the blonde next to him, half smiling.

"Yours so concieted!" Fin laughed back. (**A/N: I'm sorry I REALLY couldnt remember what she actually said!)**

"Well, your concieted, a pain in my butt, and totally beautiful." Oh god, did he just say that? She was blushing. Fin Mcloud was blushing. No. Way. She-she must LIKE him!

Her blue eyes were sparkling as the pink hue rose up against her cheaks.

Before he knew it, Reef felt himself lean into the golden goddess before him as she leaned into him.

She was just a cemitemeter away when she stopped. "Wait...what about Lo?..." Reef could feel Fin's lips brush against his just ever so gently as she spoke.

"Lo...who?..." He couldnt even think straight with her this close to him.

His eyes were closed, but he could feel her smile and without a second thought, he crashed his lips onto hers.

He. Was. Kissing. Fin.

Okay, so maybe she had liked him all along. Maybe she was just faking when she said she couldnt care less if he dated Lo. Maybe, just maybe, her heart ached a bit more whenever she heard Reef call Lo "babe."

The thing is, Fin was a really good actress. She could pretend like she didnt care about Reef and Lo's relationship when really, nothing had ever hurt her more than the moment she saw them kiss for the first time.

"-And you're totally beautiful." Reef finished, his smile ever present on his face.

Wait, WHAT? Had he just called her...beautiful?

Her face grew hotter, but she found herself moving closer, closing her eyes, pursing her lips.

Just a second away, Fin got that feeling in her stomach. Lo was dating Reef. She couldnt kiss him.

"Wait...what about Lo?..." She asked, regret falling over her as her lips brushed against his. Did she really just give this up?

"Lo...who?" Reef replied, dumbfounded.

She smiled. Screw Lo.

His lips crashed down on hers as the waves crashed around them.

In the blur of the moment, Fin realesing her grip on the surfboard and wrapped her arms around Reef's neck.

And without even thinking, Reef pulled her closer, also let go of the only thing keeping them afloat.

Within seconds, the surfboard dissapeared underneath the raging waves and the two felt themselves crushed underwater.

Reef's mind went blurry for the second time that minute as he tried to make sense of which way was up.

He saw a strand of blond hair in the distance, then saw a white and red striped lifesaver floating just ahead.

With prominent strides, Reef grabbed Fin's arm and lead her to it.

"We're saved!" He cried as they broke the surface.

The smile Fin gave him when they were both safely being pulled to shore, almost made him faint.

* * *

When they were finally pulled onto land, Reef sighed in relief.

"I thought we were gonna die out there." Fin panted, steadying herself up when a figure appeared before them. Hair sticking in every which way, ovboiusly mangled.

"Oh great saviour!" Reef called out. "Whoever you are, thank you, thank you, thank-" He cut off when he saw that their "saviour" was in fact, Lo.

Her fists clenched, a scowl ever present on her face, she screamed out "You left me burried neck up in the SAND during a HURRICANE?" **(A/N: In this episode, Reef burried her and when he went to fetch her suntan lotion, he got distracted by Fin and ended up going surfing while seagulls and water threatened Lo's life. It was pretty funny :) )**

Reef hide behind Fin, colding onto her fore arms. "You have to help, you dont know what shes CAPABLE of!" He whispered to her.

"Actually...I do." She said apologeticly. "Sorry, your on your own." And with that, she stalked off just as she heard Lo's screams behind her.

With a turn of her head, she saw Reef still staring at her, with a smile ever present on his face.

Fin sighed. Maybe things would be okay after all.

**A/N:**

**Okay, so, just clarifying, most of the dialoge is taken from the episode "Clinging in the rain" which premiered Jan. 6th in Canada.**

**The storyline is almost the same, I just made it so Reef and Fin actually had the chance to kiss because Lo saved them. :)**

**Im so gladddd Reefin still exists and honestly, im so stoked for the aftermath of this episode next week. Maybe Lo will break up with Reef? YESSS, that would be amazing!**

**Anyways, this is a two shot, so except the next part of this story either tommorow or the next day.**

**If you liked (or even if you didnt) please leave me a review by magically pressing the little review button below!**

**I'd luv to hear your feedback!**

**-13dreams13**


End file.
